My Will
by Dancing Pickle
Summary: 100 years before Kagome was in Feudal Japan, Sesshomaru met a boy from a distant land. There was a reason for Sesshomaru acting coldly to others... Yet none knew why. Zelda crossover.
1. Life Changing Moment

**Well, this is basically Sheik's life. But much more. I don't want to give anything away, so if you can't ever think of what Sheik's life is like, or if you don't want to believe that Sheik is Zelda, (Which I will never ever believe in a million years.) or if you just stumbled upon my story. Either way, I hope you like it.**

Life…what truly is life? To serve your fellow men? To give the letter to the man at the manor which would decide his destiny? One never knows until he takes the journey, of life…

(Sheikah Village)

"Wake up, you idiot! You're going to be late for class! I swear! You don't even need sleep!" An annoying female voice complained.

(Sheik's POV)

Every day's the same. Impa threatens me to get out of bed, ooh, and lets see what the threat for the day is.

"Sheik! Mom said I have to get you out of all means possible! If you don't get out of bed in five minutes, I'll pour a bucket of water on you. Cold or hot, your choice!" she screamed again.

All I need is my sister ordering me around. But I suppose I should get up.

"I'm up! Just get out of my room, woman!"

"Mom! Sheik's being rude to me!" She wined.

I still have no idea why she acts like a child! She's twenty years old, dang it! You know, I bet she just does this to get me in trouble. She glared at me while she walked out of my room. After she slammed the door shut, I got out of bed. After I got dressed, I headed for the kitchen. Impa may seem immature, but outside of the house, she really does act her age. Even though I find that impossible to believe…

Everyone had to be constantly alert every since a deadly disease broke out. And, many were dying in the village. This week I was supposed to become an assassin for the royal family, or body guard. Our kind had always served under the royal family, and I don't really think we'd last any longer, now. The disease had already killed my father, and mother had caught it.

But there had been one thing I had always wondered about. For the past few months, Impa had locked herself in her room for hours at a time. I once tried to put my ear to the door, but mother had told me to not mess with my sister's personal life.But it shouldn't be anything dangerous. I mean, it's not like she's trying to take over the world or anything.

(Later)

After Impa left to return to the castle and return to her post, protecting the newly-born princess Zelda, I started to walk to the outskirts of our village. On Wednesdays, Riko and I would train. Father had once said I was a quick learner, and I eventually defeated all the best fighters our kind could offer. So, he lost more times than I could count, or wanted to count. But, he was more of a casual friend. I didn't really have close friends, for if we they died in combat, the loss would not be great.

Our family, except for Impa, that is, was against us serving the royal family. If we even made the slightest mistake, we would be sentenced to death. Usually, once a Sheikah turned 16, or 50 in Hylian years, we would serve the royal family of Hyrule. But, since I learned so quickly, I got to begin earlier. Hylians only lived to be around 100, though. Strangely enough, all the other races could live forever, such as we did.

Since I completed my training, I received the Sheikah uniform. I had now adjusted to wearing a mask all the time, and everything else that came with it I had learned to use needles, chain/whip, and sword. I usually preferred to use neither one, though.

Father's will had entrusted me with the Savior of Hyrule's sword. My father had joked that I would become the next Savior, but I could believe him now. It was a phantom sword, which could steal the soul of the defeated enemy, if killed, which allowed the sword to grow stronger. And if needed, it could allow the user to go through solid objects, like a spirit. The needles were thrown by hand, and had to be thrown at the speed of an arrow. It was still just as affective as an arrow, also. The chain was simply that; a chain.

I just had arrived at the outskirts, and found Riko looking at the ground at his feet. He twitched nervously and his cheeks turned red.

"What's wrong with you? Are you ready to begin or not?" I questioned.

"Well, I don't really feel like training today…" he said uneasily.

"Riko, you're lying. Now tell me the truth." I said with a brow raised.

"Sheik, I'm tired of being beat by you! You're going to serve the family at the end of the week, while I've got 30 years to go before I can even think about it!"

"Fine, you don't have to train with me anymore. I'll probably be leaving soon, anyway." I said while sighing.

"Sheik, come on! It's an honor to serve them at your age! You should be happy! Be happy, dang it!" he shouted while punching me in the head.

I was thoroughly surprised he even managed to strike me.

"See, you're getting better. You managed to hit me in the head just now!" I replied.

"That's because you weren't paying attention to me! It's getting late, anyway. I'll be late for lessons. See-ya!"

He started off to the training dojo, while I went on my way home. I used my power of invisibility to get home faster. Well, not faster, but, I liked to mess with people's heads once I felt mischievous. Only thirty percent of all Sheikahs were born with the power to turn invisible. They could see each other while doing so, and could see things others couldn't. A Sheikah only slept once a year, and only for three hours at the most. All the ones ho could be invisible, only had to blink to do so. Everything we touched would be so, too. Which was often helpful on missions.

On the door step of my house, the back of my hand flashed a symbol of the Triforce. The Triforce of Wisdom shining the brightest. I covered it with my other hand, and it eventually faded until it was completely gone.

My father had blonde hair, which was passed on to me, and Impa got mother's silver hair. I then arrived in the kitchen, and picked up one of the onions mother was about to add to whatever she was making for dinner.

"Sheik, stop fooling around. Either you help make dinner or not." She said in an annoyed tone. Unfortunately for me, she had the ability to be invisible also.

I reluctantly turned visible, and began to chop peppers to add to the soup. Mother's aura turned rather sorrowful, and she stopped stirring the contents in the pot on the stove.

"Sheik, remember what I told you about the Hero of Time, Savior of Hyrule, and all those other things?" she asked.

"Yes, I do." She was now seated at the table, and I took a seat beside her.

"Sheik, I have received news that this disease may threaten to kill us all. Not only that, but, I can't let you serve the Family of Hyrule. You may be our last hope." She paused, "Our family has passed down the last Savior of Hyrule's harp. I want you to take it."

"But mother, I don't under-" She cut me off.

"Sheik, if we were to die, there would be none of us left. You must leave this village so at least one of us will be left. But, you must leave tonight. It's the only way you can escape."

I stared at her with confused eyes. Did I truly have to leave? And if so, for how long?

"You'll need to start your own journey. Meet new people, and learn new things. The harp is on your bed. Once it's nightfall, I'll meet you at the village gates." She put the fire out, and walked out of the house.

I still couldn't believe all of this. The harp on my bed was made of ivory with golden tips. No matter ho hard I tried to make a wrong note, I couldn't seem to. I gazed out the door and mother had a unicorn stallion tied at the gates.

Our kind raised unicorns, for they lived here before our kind did, and we used them like a normal horse. They could run faster than any horse, and were helpful during escape missions. It turned dark rather quickly, and I then walked quietly past the houses to the gates of our village. For I could be caught at any moment.

**I hope I did good. My later chapters will probably take a while. Everything's already planned, so I'm ready to start my next chapter. If you've seen the show Inuyasha before, you'll know what I mean later. If not, everything will be explained in time. Let the Triforce be with you…**


	2. Through the Well

**Alas, I have returned. Time for the escape, heh heh…**

Sheik had all of his supplies ready, and nightfall had just ascended upon the Sheikah village. Luckily for him, everyone who was able to attend was at the celebration of the princess's birth. As security guards, of course.

Since there seemed to be no need to ascend toward the gates as he was doing so. He walked by Riko's house, which was abandoned. He probably was thrilled to be serving for the Royal Family for the short time he was able to do so. He had always called Sheik 'strange' and could never understand why he didn't want to serve the Family. But, it was just that Sheik couldn't just kill someone from just because someone told him to. He would only do so if he had a motive.

A man had attacked him once, but he only injured the man so he could escape. He only wanted to kill only if absolutely necessary.

But, he had to get to the matter at hand. But he couldn't help but to still wonder about the Triforce that often appeared on the back of his hand. It was…troubling to him. For, what could it possibly mean? His father told him that the bearers of the Triforce would often have the symbol appear on their hands. But that wasn't possible.

And once again, he his mind began to wander elsewhere. The gates were plainly in sight, and his mother had the unicorn's reins in a death-grip. Tears threatened to form at her eyes.

(Sheik's POV)

(A/N: Or point of view. Either way.)

Mother handed me the reins of the stallion, and embraced me tightly. Yes, I was leaving. But, how long would I have to be away?

"Sheik, the stallion's name is Silver Wind. The fastest unicorn we have left. But, no matter what happens, just promise me to never give up on life," a tear streaked down her cheek "No matter how dark it is, there is always light. Don't ever forget our ways…"

"Mother, how long must I be away?" She only seemed to be saddened by this even more.

"I don't know, Sheik. It's just that-" a guard from the Royal Family stormed in, interrupting whatever she was about to say. 

"So you're the one who was going to escape? It's a good thing you were here to tell me." And behind him was …. Impa. She betrayed us…

"Sheik! Please leave now!" Mother screamed frantically.

I saddled the Silver Wind as fast as I could. As I reached for her hand, but the guard just tore her away from my reach.

"Sheik!"

Silver Wind raced out of the village, as I watched the guard murder my mother…

I heard her blood curdling scream as I raced through the graveyard that linked the village of Kakariko and ours.

She was gone forever …. 'What could I have done to stop this? What?' My mind screamed over and over. I didn't even try to stop the tears from falling. After Father was gone, she was the only one I could depend on. She always supported me no matter what I did, and I would never see her again.

I was so torn inside. I had no where to go. I had never been anywhere outside the graveyard. So I just ridded aimlessly through the night. I was just over-come with grief. There was no one to tell me that everything was going to be all right, or to say that it was all just a dream. It was just too real. I just wanted to run away from everything.

I slowed Silver Wind down as we entered the town of Kakariko. All the houses had their lights out, and it seemed deathly quiet. There was a well in the middle of town, and it was the only place I found suitable for resting.

(End of POV)

Silver Wind lay beside Sheik, who just stared sorrowfully into its depths. The image of the guard murdering his Mother was still as fresh as ever in his mind. Sheik skimmed his hand along the water's surface, wishing he were back in his bed with his Mother there to comfort him.

Then it hit him, why would the Royal Family need the entire Sheikah race to help protect the princess when they already had an army of their own? They had no more use for the Sheikahs ever since they gained so many troops, and the only thing left was to dispose of them.

He attempted to mount Silver Wind once more, for he just might be able to stop his entire race from being killed. He had the training, and if he went as fast as possible, he just might be able to get there in time. But an icy voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Sheik, why the long face?"

He turned around to the voice's source, "You…you killed our mother…. Why? Why did you do such a thing?"

"It was only necessary to proceed with the plan…"

"What plan?" He questioned.

"Oh, dear brother, I'm sure you already know…" Her gaze turned murderous, almost sick with the thought of death, with a smirk spreading across her face.

"But, then again, you may not know the whole truth…" Her hand went behind her back, and clutched the hilt of her dagger.

Sheik's eyes grew slightly wide at her actions, and he knew that she was going to try and kill him next.

"And I can't afford for you to figure that out!" She ran towards Sheik with her dagger pointing menacingly at him. Silver Wind reared in fright and ran off into the night, leaving Sheik behind.

Each time Impa attempted to slash him with the dagger, he barely dodged. She every time Sheik dodged, though, he kept on backing up. The speed she was going at gave him no time to pull out any weapon, or escape in any way, shape, or from. Then, he felt his back touch the well's rim. Now, Impa had a clear shot to kill him.

She smiled with the dagger over her head, waiting for the perfect moment. But, sheik lost his balance, falling into the water and to the bottom of the well. As he drifted down, Impa had a frown on her face, but it was soon replaced with a smirk once again. The light that had been shining from the moon into the well was then covered with a stone block, with no escape in sight out of the well.

Sheik was running out of air, and hit the cold and dark bottom of the well when a blue light surrounded him. He could hold his breath no longer, when he realized he could breathe. Though, a light was coming from the back of his hand, again. The Triforce gleamed brightly and soon faded when the blue light disappeared. The well was lit with sunlight now, allowing him to float to the top.

He threw his arm over the rim, and gasped for air. He rubbed his eyes, and saw that he wasn't in Kakariko anymore.

**I moved my story to the Inuyasha section, hoping that I'd get more reviews. There'll be a character appearance next chapter.**


	3. Sheikah Meets Feudal Japan

**Again, thank you so much, my two reviewers! I'll try to make this chapter longer. Hence the TRY. Also, I made it so one of the characters is Sesshomaru. Only because he's sorta a main character. There is more of a reason for that, and it'll be revealed later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: If I ever forget to add this, in all of my stories and chapters I will never own it, so there. Don't say I didn't put a disclaimer on all my stuff, now.**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Last time:

He threw his arm over the rim, and gasped for air. He rubbed his eyes, and saw that he wasn't in Kakariko anymore.

Now:

Luckily, there was a ladder that allowed him to get out of the well. His feet touched the grassy earth once more, letting him know this was all real. But still, he couldn't understand how he managed to get HERE. But, exactly where was 'here,' anyway? Everything seemed normal, he could sense no danger, but something was nagging at him. He assumed that the Triforce allowed him to pass through to where ever he was, but why did Impa do such a thing? Surely she was up to something. Well, she had to be up to something. It's not like she set out to eliminate her brother and the entire Sheikah race. That would be ludicrous.

But, now to the matter at hand. Since his only way back and chance of stopping whatever Impa was planning was sealed off at the other side, that option was quickly discarded. He could always 'explore,' if you could call it that and get to know this land, or just stay here for the rest of his life. Meaning, a really, really long time. Again, a stupid option. Yet, it was a possible one. But it wasn't like he was going to consider that one.

And, it was…sunny. It was night at Hyrule, and now, suddenly almost bright enough for it to be the middle of the day. Flowers hadn't necessarily bloomed yet, so all directions pointed to spring. He sighed; he might as well head out. For, it was now or never. His clothes were still damp, but he didn't have to make a big deal out of it or anything. Birds rustled about in the trees, detecting his presence. It wasn't until a second or so until he saw a dirt path. As he made his way through the brush of the forest, he noticed a young boy, about his age, walking down the road.

He had pure silver hair trailing down his back, and his golden eyes looked upon the road ahead. His clothes consisted of a red and white kimono and a purple and yellow sash around his waist. He wore a suit of armor and had a large, dare he say, fluffy tail around his shoulder. Also, an indigo crescent moon was on his forehead and magenta stripes along his cheeks. He had a certain feel about him, as if he was immortal, and he could tell the boy was quite powerful. His only weapon was a sheathed sword at his side. He was walking at unhurried pace, and as the boy came nearer, Sheik concealed himself, that way the boy wouldn't notice his presence.

He attempted to approach the boy to see what he actually was, but wouldn't you know, he stepped on a twig. 'Great! Just great,' He thought, 'You're one of the most skilled Sheikahs there are, and now you stepped on a twig, letting everyone in a mile know your sneaking around!' The boy's eyes scanned the area, and then looked in Sheik's direction. Sheik literally froze under his gaze, hoping he would be over-looked. The tension in the air was erotic for him, but he could never remember being under so much pressure in his life. Well, except for the occurrence before leaving…

The boy's eyes were now lidded, and he spoke particularly to no one. He just stood there calmly and said, "Who ever is sneaking around in the forest, I will continue if you keep your peace and leave at one." It was plainly stated, but Sheik just stood there. The boy sighed, "I can smell who ever is there. You needn't hide yourself." Sheik cautiously became visible once more, and the boy directed his gaze to the Sheikah.

"What kind of demon are you? I've never seen your kind before." Was all he said.

"I'm not from around here, and I'll put it at that," Sheik's gaze turned more serious. "Exactly who are you, anyway?"

"That is none of your concern. Leave this instant or I will not hesitate to kill you."

Sheik just scoffed. Simple as that. "I will leave, not that I was planning to stay, though, exactly where am I?" He questioned.

The boy's head tilted to the side, "You honestly don't know?"

"I'm afraid not. I just arrived here by chance."

"I'll only tell you this, who ever you are, you are in Japan. Now, we are in warring times, so I suggest for you to watch your head." With that, the boy continued on his way, turned his back on Sheik, and left down the road.

'Ja-pan, eh? I've never heard of _that _before. But, did he say demon?' Sheik continued to watch him as he walked down the road, paying attention only to his thoughts. 'So, I'm considered a demon here? If there's demons, there must be some kind of mortal here also.' It seemed best for Sheik not to follow the boy, so he headed Southeast of his direction. He might have to talk to the boy again, for this land was unfamiliar to him. The animals here were very different from those of Hyrule, and well, he had absolutely no idea what so ever where he was going. But, he had to encounter _someone _soon.

As he continued walking, he closed his eyes, letting his nose guide him. What the boy said had to be a lie to scare him. This place was just so peaceful, how could it be in war..ring…times?

And what lay in front of him, was an army of mortals, slaughtered from battle. Blood was heavy in the air, and now, he didn't doubt the boy's words. As he walked through the battlefield, bodies covered the ground. Death was the only thing he could think about with all this before his eyes. It was just sickening to see the bodies of men laying about the soil. Even in the distance, a flag was on fire, signaling the end, even though there was plainly no winner. The land was just so barren and dead. 'Warring times, indeed.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The sun was setting upon the horizon and still no sign of a village. For all he knew, the next village could be miles away! There was a large rock at the side of the road, and Sheik decided to rest for a while, not that he needed rest, but, he had to collect his thoughts. Okay, then. He had no idea where he was, no idea how to get to anywhere, and…he had no idea what to do. He took out his harp, and just ran his finger along its curve. He had a harp of his own before, and he had become quite good with it.

When he had completely learned how to control the harp's tone and so on, his Mother had taught him a special song.

(Flash Back)

_His mother was beaming with joy after a young Sheik had just perfectly played the song his instructor had taught him. It was clear he no longer needed lessons, and she knew it was time to teach him the song passed down by the Royal Family._

"_Sheik?" She asked._

"_Yes, Mother?"_

"_May I see your harp?"_

"_Yes, but, what for?"_

"_There is a song that has been passed down by our kind and the Royal Family," Sheik listened intently as she continued. "It may be of use to you some day, for it seems to hold unworldly powers…" She plucked three strings of the harp, and a beautiful lullaby was heard. And like she said, it felt strange, like there was some deep meaning to it._

"_The song is called Zelda's Lullaby, named after the first queen of Hyrule, whose name was Zelda. It reaches out to your soul and others and calms the mind, asking for peace and love." Her eyes were filled with warmth, and she actually blushed at a past memory._

(End of Flash Back)

He carefully played Zelda's Lullaby, and there was calm upon the forest. The birds stopped chirping, the frogs stopped croaking, and everything and everyone paused to listen to the melody. A soft wind blew across the land, and for one fleeting moment, all was right in the world. Thoughts of the past ran through Sheik's mind, but not of sorrowful memories, but, happy ones. He could see Riko and himself laughing and enjoying life, he saw he Mother's smile, his first birthday, and every joyous moment he could remember.

Always living a life of no worries in sight, everything always seemed to work out somehow. He had his Mother, Father, and he could remember how Impa acted kindly to him. But that dreaded night… This was always the thing that happened to your friend or some guy you heard about who lived near you. Why? Why did Impa do that? What could have possibly driven her to set out to kill her own kind? He just couldn't ever trust her again, and he felt like an idiot for even trusting her when he was young.

There seemed to be no reason for things turning out the way they did. All Sheik wanted to do was to make everything right again. He just wanted to live in that care-free world he had once resided in his younger days. Surely no one deserved to feel this loss, hatred, betrayal, sorrow, and everything else he had experienced all in a single night. The only way he could stop others from experiencing this pain, was to help others in need. Or for them at least to know the truth. But, that was something even he wish he knew. All he wanted was an explanation for all of this. If he knew, somehow, maybe somehow, he could make things better again.

As the song reached its end, he could hear…a voice…

Down the road came a young woman running frantically, screaming, "Help! Please, someone help! The village is being attacked!"

Sheik rushed up to the woman, who threw herself at his feet, gasping for air. Her arm was bleeding, and she was obviously in pain. She clutched her wound, and whimpered.

Sheik rushed his words, but tried to keep calm. "Where is your village? What has attacked it?"

She brought her eyes up to Sheik's direction. She screamed in fear when his red eyes came into view.

"Get away from me, demon! Someone help!"

"I won't hurt you! Please tell me, where is your village?" His question this time was somewhat frantic. Though, the woman's expression didn't waver. "Please trust me." His voice was now softer, and he could see hope in her eyes.

"I-it's down the road, n-not t-too far from here…"

"Jump on my back."

The woman became confused, "What?"

"Jump on my back. I'll carry you back to your village. Now hurry or it'll be too late."

She mumbled an 'Okay…' and did so. Just as she got a firm grip around Sheik's neck, he started running with his demonic speed. Everything was a blur around her, until a red light came into view.

The village was burning to the ground, and a large dragon was floating above it, blowing scorching flames onto the already flaming village. Screams were heard throughout the village as they came nearer. Sheik allowed the woman to escape to a safe location, and headed into the disintegrating village and into the fire to confront the beast.

'I'll live up to my promise by starting now. I just can't bear to see all these people die. Though someday, I swear, I will discover the reason for what she did, even if it kills me. I swear. I won't die not knowing the truth. And I promise Mother, I will never give up hope. I'll never forget your words. Never…'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eh, this chapter wasn't that long, but hey. Actually, I don't really think it was long at all. It's just that I don't want to get exhausted from this chapter and have to wait months before writing again. Like I said, this story is going to be pretty deep, and will take a really, really long time to be finished. Thank you my two reviewers!


	4. Flaming Nightmare

Anyways, I'm sorry that this chapter took a while. And yeah, this is WAY before Sess gets Tokijin. Heck, before Inu's even born! But it'll eventually get to the part where Kagome comes. Here's the full summary:

**Sheik returned home one night only to learn about a shocking new truth. His Mother tried to help him escape from their village, but only to begin to see the root of Impa's evil plans. He plunged through a well to Feudal Japan, and met a young Demon Lord. The question is, would he be a friend or foe? There was a reason why Sesshomaru was so cold, and after 100 years (The time Kagome comes to after all of this stuff.), Inuyasha and the others would learn the shocking truth… Would this new face be able to help them defeat Naraku? If so, how would they be able to find him? And, why is he suddenly gone?**

I hope I didn't give too much away, but, I have a feeling that this'll be an awesome story. And for the people that just went to this chap to read the full summary, you can go back to chapter one, that way you'll understand what's going on. But for now, you can see it's still in development. It will get better, I promise you. Also, you might want to get familiar with Din, from The Legend of Zelda, Oracle of Seasons. Also, Link will be in here, too. But much later. On with the chapter.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sheik's mask was able to filter the smoke, and that was one less problem he had now. All the villagers managed to escape, so the only thing left for him to do was to slay the dragon.

(Sheik's POV)

Huts where crumbling after contact with the raw, searing power of the flames. Ash blackened the area, with the scent of fire wafting for miles at least. I barely managed to dodge a falling beam, which caught me off guard. All of the flames dancing around my form made me concentrate on trying to avoid being burned. The dragon's screech was so deafening, I fainted. I should have known better of what that monster was capable of. The fire was inching closer every second, and I couldn't seem to get up.

It was hopeless… I should just die and give up…

"When there is darkness, there is light…" 

That's right… Those where the words Mother had told me before… And… If I don't try to live, the Sheikah race would be doomed! I should have listened to her more carefully. But, I couldn't wake up. The bindings of my sleep didn't allow me to awaken. I still couldn't do it! Just when I though all hope was lost, a clawed hand picked me off the ground, and leaped into the air. The sudden rush of fresh air let me come to my senses, and that's when I saw the person's face. It was…that boy… His face was wrinkled in disgust with the sleeve of his kimono filtering the smoke. He landed a safe distance away from the village, and I finally came to.

"Are you honestly that dense?" The boy asked.

"Wha-?"

"How could you underestimate you opponent? I thought you where stronger than that, but I suppose I was mistaken…"

H-how COULD he? I was dumbfounded, but there was a village BURNING to the GROUND that I needed to save.

"Don't you realize what is happening?" I asked, outraged.

"Yes, a pathetic human village is turning to ashes while we stand here and argue."

"Do you even care?"

"Why would I?" He asked.

"Their homes and very ways of life are being destroyed! And you're saying you don't CARE?"

"Yes. I just said I didn't."

That was it… I had no time for this. How could he simply overlook something this perilous?

"Fine, if that's the way you want to be, I'll go confront that dragon myself."

"I'm coming with you."

Once again, he surprised me.

"Excuse me? Didn't you just say that you didn't care for this village?" I asked.

"That pathetic excuse for a dragon stole my blade." He replied.

At looked at his waist, and his sword wasn't there anymore. Well, at least he was telling the truth. But I would've liked to have heard a different explanation.

He seemed to be getting annoyed, "What are you waiting for? My patience is running low." Yeah, I was zoning out a lot today. Who could blame him?

"Then if you're going to help, let's go already!"

His expression didn't waver, but he nodded in response. We immediately made our way to the heart of the village, the dragon in waiting. The creature's blue menacing eyes where then laid upon us. The beast screeched once again, and we both flinched at the volume. Locks of flames danced along his neck, his scales shining from the fire. His mouth opened wide at us, and we barely dodged its flames. If I tried to attack it head-on, I would surely be burned. My needles wouldn't affect him, and my chain wouldn't have the power, so that left my blade, Kumori. (A/N: Or 'Shadow' in English.) The dark powers of Kumori created a dark purple glow. I then unsheathed Kumori, surprising the dragon, who slightly was taken aback. The boy's hand began to glow a deep green, and he lunged at the flaming lizard with poisonous claws. He clawed the beast's eyes, and the dragon howled in pain, throwing his head in anger. We moved once more, for the demon spewed flames in his pain.

(The Boy's (Sesshomaru's) POV)

The boy soon figured out how I distracted the dragon in hopes of him taking a shot at it with his blade. The dark glow from the sword seemed powerful, and he seemed to know how to use it to its full potential. He seemed to be waiting for the right moment, and when he did, the blade cut the demon's head off, coaxing one last shriek from it before its body fell to the ground with a large thud. Blood didn't seem to mar the sword at all.

Most knew how a soul would leave the body after death, but I could actually see it as it entered the boy's blade. For a brief moment it glowed as the soul entered it, but then returned to a normal silver. He sheathed his sword, and returned his gave to me.

(End of POVs)

The dragon's body turned to dust in the wind, and in its place was the boy's (Sesshomaru's) blade. The demon slowly walked to it, and returned it to its place at his side.

"What is your name?" The silver demon asked.

"Sheik."

"I see, I am Sesshomaru, Prince of the West. It seems as though I misjudged you a while ago."

Sheik was slightly angered by this, "I'll say. How'd you get your blade stolen, though?"

"Well," Sesshomaru began.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eh, I know this was short, but I'm going to work really fast on the next chapter. Yes, fear the cliff-hanger! Bwahahaha! But if there weren't cliff-hangers, what would make you wanna read the next chapter? Where would all the excitement be? Sure, this may not have been the best cliff-hanger, but it still is one. Thanks for the reviews! But for those who never did, please do so. 'Til next time.


	5. Din

Last Time… 

"Well," Sesshomaru began.

This Time… 

(Sheik's POV)

Here we go…

"I was walking down that path a few hours after you headed a different direction, right? Everything seemed fine until something strange happened."

'Pray tell, what could have possible happened?' I thought. Sesshomaru seemed to be lost in thought while telling me what had occurred.

"After a while, I heard a strange whizzing sound. I soon realized some sort of round object was headed my way, falling from the sky."

A round object falling from the sky? I think he's lost it…

"It landed on the ground right in front of me. But, it was fairly small. About the size of a pearl."

Pearl? Weren't there the three pearls of the goddesses? Could he have possibly found one? But, why would it end up here?

"It was a reddish-orange, with a symbol of some kind on it. It glowed like a fierce fire, and for a moment I could've sworn I saw a woman's face on it."

That sounded more like Din's Pearl. The other two where blue and green, but could the legends be true? They said the pearls contained the very souls of the goddesses, while their bodies where statues of stone, waiting for the soul to return.

"It startled me at first, and I continued to stare into the pearl. Though, nothing happened."

And?

"As I was still concentrating on it, that blasted dragon stole my blade. Probably in hopes of luring me into its lair to consume me. Naturally, I went after it and met up with you. And the rest I'm sure you know." Sesshomaru assumed.

"Do you still have this pearl?" I asked him.

"I think so, it should be in one of my pockets." Sesshomaru's hand probably went in every single one of his pockets trying to find the pearl. I couldn't believe this… My last two days had been tragic to… sad, really. How many pockets can he possibly have? Honestly, this is not the Sesshomaru I met earlier. Or was the one I met earlier NOT his true nature? Well, I could be serious, but I do like to have fun. Maybe he's the same way…

(A while later… Don't ask…)

"Not there………..no……..no….is that? No……"

As you can imagine, this went on for a while. I mean, even the villagers where returning and beginning to rebuild the village! When I was still in school, sure, some times they had us sit around and do nothing to test us, but… They only did that for about for three hours, and he was taking FIFTEEN! I had already gotten my yearly sleep last night, and just now I'm bored to death. ALL HE-

"Ah-ha! Found it!" He smirked as his accomplishment, and held it in front of my face.

(Sesshomaru's POV)

I held the little marble or whatever like it was the answer to, 'What is the meaning of life?' question. All he did was stand there. And all the trouble I went through to find that thing!

"Oh my god… I can't believe…" He trailed off.

What? What can't he believe?

"This is too… Well, I can't talk about this in the open. It's too risky." He stated, "Follow me."

…God, why was I even wasting my time on a person I hardly knew? But alas, this might be of benefit.

He led me toward a secluded part in the forest. While leaving the village, villagers muttered something about 'crazy demons' or something. Sheik stopped a moment, and then kept walking once more. I got a little bored and began to roll the pearl in my palm. It had to be pretty important for him to be bringing me this far.

Sheik suddenly turned around and spoke, "You really want to know why that pearl is so important?"

"Of course," I really should've just left… Curse my curiosity. I swear, it'll be the end of me yet.

Sheik sat down on a boulder that was fairly close, "Well, this is going to be a long story, so you might want to sit down."

"I have all the time in the world…literally," I inwardly sighed. I still had to ask myself why the friggin' hell was I doing this.

"Okay, then. Well, I am from a land called Hyrule. Long ago in Hyrule, three goddesses created the planet. Din, with her powerful arms shaped the earth. Nayru, with her sense of justice brought law to the land. And Farore, with her kind heart, created all beings to uphold the law. After their labors where done, the three goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving the Triforce behind in what is now called the Sacred Realm. If one were to obtain it, they could make a wish. If one with a pure soul where to make a wish upon it, Hyrule would go into an age of great prosperity. If one with an evil mind were to wish upon it, Hyrule would go into a dark age. There is more to the legend, and only my kind know about it. Would you care to hear it?" He asked.

"Go on…" Or rather, 'Please refrain from talking. I have no idea who you are and I would rather claw out my eyes than listen.' God, why don't I leave?

"Well, it turns out the youngest one, Farore, had turned evil. The other two feared for the land and returned. Though, Nayru ended up in another land called Labrynna, and Din Holodrum. Hyrule in general is and was the entire earth, but the one they meant to go to was the land of Hyrule that I'm from. Legends say a hero came to Holodrum and saved Din from the evil king Onox, whom she was captured by. Another rumor says another hero saved Nayru from the dark queen Veran, who had possessed her to travel through time and rupture it to change past events to her liking. Din had created the Rod of Seasons, and Nayru the Harp of Ages for the hero to protect. Now, I think the two heroes where reincarnations of the first Hero of Time who had saved Hyrule many years ago from an evil man named Ganondorf. The objects proved successful, so they moved on. However, Farore turned their bodies to stone and trapped their souls in two pearls, they didn't defend themselves because they didn't want to harm her, but her soul had turned dark with hatred. Ganon, as he was often called, offered to join her, but tricked her into the same fate as her sisters. And if I'm correct, that pearl just might hold Din's very soul."

"So you're saying a goddesses' very soul is in this pearl?" I asked. I wasn't really sure if I could trust him or not. After all, why did he hide his face with a mask? This just seemed peculiar.

"If I'm correct, it should."

"Holy crap."

"But the question is, how do we release her?"

"I can see why you didn't think it was wise to talk about this in the open."

(Sheik's POV)

Well, how to release her… Wait, the Triforce! Why didn't I think of this before! The three created it, so why can't it awaken her? I'd be like a Lon Lon Ranch Cucco waking Talon! But, what'd we do about her body? Great, just more junk for me to worry about.

Well, I'll just go with that and wing it.

But…how do I activate the Triforce? Maybe if I where to just touch it…

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Testing a theory."

Sesshomaru gently set the pearl on the earth, and I outstretched my hand. The pearl shined even brighter every time I gained an inch until it held an abnormal glow. Just as I thought, the Triforce of Wisdom gleamed brightly. The pressure was immense, and I cut our nervousness by grasping it tightly in my hand. There was a blinding light, and I was thrown away along with Sesshomaru. Then, the glow dulled, until the sphere was floating in mid-air with small wings you'd expect to see on a fairy.

"Well, this is officially the weirdest day of my entire life." Sesshomaru whispered to himself. I was able to hear him, though. He sat up from lying down after the 'blast' had thrown him against a tree. And somehow, I ended up in a strawberry bush, but my foot was stuck. I tried to release it, but fell face first into the forest floor.

The reddish fairy, I guess you could say, fluttered over to Sesshomaru, hovering in front of his face. It didn't say a word, as if unsure of what to do. After examining him, it quickly flew circles around my head.

"Who are you?" A feminine voice asked.

"You tell me who you are first." I told it.

The fairy then flew in front of my face, and it seemed to be the source from where the voice was heard.

"I am Din, goddess of Power. You wear clothes of the Savior's…" Din continued, "Why are you wearing the sacred clothing?"

"Because, I just so happen to be the next Savior," I said cockily.

"How dare you speak to me like that! Why I-"

"You what? How would you even fight me without your body?"

"Um, what's going on here?" Sesshomaru asked, still leaning against the tree.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

I unsheathed my sword, so she could see her reflection.

"Wh-wh-….no……I….," The goddess stuttered.

After sheathing my sword again, I returned my attention to her.

"Look, Din, either you come with us or try to find your body on your own."

"Us?" Sesshomaru asked.

(Sesshomaru's POV)

I may have given Sheik, if that was his name, some respect at first, but why did he even dare say we were partners? I had only met him not too long ago!

"Let me tell you something," I began, then stood up and walked over to him. He looked confused, but I needed to put the friggin' idea in his head, "I am not your friend, or whatever you imagine me to be. In fact, I don't even know why I'm here!"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I saying that I, for one, am leaving. I don't need your petty partnership!"

"Well, fine. I've managed so far on my own," His red eyes flashed with anger, then he turned his back and headed the opposite direction.

I glared at him, and I'm sure he felt my anger as well.

(Normal POV)

With that, Sesshomaru walked off into the forest.

Sheik inwardly sighed, and decided it would probably be best to keep on moving.

"What? You're not just going to leave me here, are you?" The now fairy-ish Din asked.

Sheik stopped, but didn't face her, "One question. What's your problem?"

"What?"

"What. Is. Your. Problem."

"Well, I don't know about you, but it isn't all spring time fun and roses after finding out that you have NO BODY!" (DP- Heh. I made a funny.)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Okay, I am so sorry this took forever. I never planned out what I wanted to happen.

I'll think out something to really create some progress.

Thanks for all the reviews. They keep me going!


	6. The Truth and a Bet

I returned! And I finally finished this chapter rather quickly! Review or meet your doom!

Just kidding! You'll only meet man-eating purple giraffes! XD

Now instead of a long line of "….." separating sections, I will have three "**x**"s!

_**Chapter Six:** The Truth and a Bet_

**xXx**

"Well, excuse me!" Sheik retorted. After all that happened, he didn't think he could bottle up his feeling for long…

"You'd better mean it!" Din snapped, "You can't possibly understand what I've been through!"

He laughed.

A sick, sad laugh.

He had finally snapped.

"Oh, I think I do!" Anger and sadness burned deeply in his eyes.

"I've heard your tales! I know what your sister did! And how can you possibly say that I haven't been through worse! You've been trapped in that pearl for who knows how long and here you are, saying you know everything!"

Din was actually frightened. The Sheikah looked almost murderous, and she was sure he'd kill her.

"From what my mom told me, my whole RACE could be DEAD by now! My SISTER MURDERED my MOTHER! And here I am, in this place I don't know anything about and met an obnoxious demon and a snob of a goddess! And to top it all off, my only sense of direction went off to water pansies! Now can you still tell me you've had it worse!"

She was completely shocked. His sudden out burst would have made her jaw drop if she had one. After how she treated him she felt ashamed. He tried to act friendly to her and that other man, despite what he had been through, but they spit in his face.

Din stayed there, silent.

"I thought if I maybe made a friend or something I'd make it through, but NO!" Sheik's eyes became shadowed, that horrible memory of his mother resurfacing…

**(Flash Back.)**

"Sheik! Please leave now!" Mother screamed frantically.

Sheik saddled the Silver Wind as fast as he could. As he reached for her hand, the guard just tore her away from his reach.

"Sheik!"

Silver Wind raced out of the village, as he watched the guard murder his mother…

Sheik heard her blood-curdling scream as he raced through the graveyard that linked the village of Kakariko and the Sheikah village.

**(End of Flash Back.)**

He couldn't cry… His mother wouldn't want him to be sad of her. But what Impa did…was horrible. He swore, someday, he'd kill her and avenge his old friends and family. Riko…most likely dead by now. He was so excited to serve the Royal Family… It was considered an extreme honor to do so… But not after what SHE did…

Sheik pulled out some vanishing dust, and threw it at his feet. He needn't be around her anymore…

Din watched as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Great! Now what was she supposed to do?

She flew as fast as she could down the dirt road and out of the forest. She had to find those two; or else she'd never be able to find her body! (Which was a statue because of what Farore did.)

**xXx**

Sesshomaru walked down the gravel path, a smell of brewing tea near-by. He was a little hungry, and soon came upon a teahouse. He quietly walked in, hoping not to draw any attention to himself. None noticed that he was a demon…yet.

The teahouse stood only a couple feet away from a wealthy village, so his attire let him blend in. A couple of old men sat at a table, eating dumplings and sipping their tea. The mat in the doorway then opened, and seven men walked in, and ordered some food. Eh, he wasn't in any hurry. In fact, he surveyed the men who had just seated themselves and saw that they carried swords…

**xXx**

Din flew as fast as she could down the road, hopefully the one that the Sheikah and other man went down. The road steadily became more crowded, and she vigorously dodged carriages and men on horses. Who knew what these people would do if they saw her… To avoid attention, she dashed into what was a teahouse, and hid behind a plant to see the man who had been arguing with the Sheikah…

**xXx**

The dust dispersed and Sheik found himself near a village. He had brought a pack with some useful items, and quickly put on a black hooded robe. His red eyes would surely cause some terror, whether he wanted it of not.

The place was buzzing with tourists and gamblers crowding the streets. He silently walked the street, but came upon some people crowding around something.

Sheik pushed his way through them, to find that an old man who had been walking down the street. Men where carrying another man to somewhere, but the pedestrian blocked their way. The man being carried had his bodyguards put the old man in front of him.

"You dare get in the way of the Higarsona clan?" The man ordered.

"I…I was just on my way to my shop! Please, have mercy!" The old man begged.

"No one messes with the Higarsona clan! In fact, you just might to learn a lesson from this!" He walked out from his chair, placing the blade on the old man's shoulder; "Maybe after I cut off your ear you'll remember… or what about your nose?"

Now this was enough. Sheik stepped out of the crowd, waking past the Higarsona leader.

"Hey, you! What do you think you're doing?" The man barked at Sheik.

Sheik turned around, facing the leader, "Why do _you_ care? I've had a bad day and rather not smell your foul stench…" That part was true, the man smelled as though he hadn't bathed in months.

The man's face turned red with anger, then he replaced it with a smug smile, "Get him." The bodyguards he had with him stepped towards Sheik, swords drawn.

"You regret ever mocking the Higarsona clan!" One stated.

One charged at Sheik, and before the bodyguard could even react, he and the other guards where on the floor dead. Sheik sheathed Kumari, and turned his head back to the Higarsona's leader.

The leader's face paled, and fear was shown in his eyes.

"Please don't kill me! I'll give you money, women, whatever you want!"

Sheik's expression was still cold, glaring at the fool. That man wasn't worth his time…

He turned and kept walking.

**xXx**

The seventh man in the teahouse seemed to be the leader of the others… He was cocky and obviously never learned his place. Sesshomaru sighed. The fool. The man began to pick on the elderly men, making threats if all kinds. Sesshomaru's stomach growled, so he stood up and walked right past them.

"Hey, you! Why didn't you bow your head in respect?" The man growled.

Sesshomaru only kept walking.

"Fifty dumplings."

"Fifty dumpling?" The woman working there repeated, "Are you sure?"

Sesshomaru's icy cold eyes swept over the room, taking count of the men.

"I'll get rid of this filth for you. Around seven dumplings per each."

The over-confident man laughed, "You think you can kill me? I have top of the line body guards that'll shred you to pieces if you dare put a hand on me."

Sesshomaru's face remained emotionless, "You fools."

With a quick movement of his hands, all six of the man's followers were on the ground dead. The man's face paled, and he pleaded for his life. Sesshomaru's hand raised, glowing with toxic poison.

But a familiar scent entered the room.

Sheik stood in the doorway, his eyes narrowed when Sesshomaru came into sight.

"Don't tell me _you_ took the job of being his body guard," Sesshomaru inquired, "Who knew someone of some stature would stoop to that level."

"I'm not his body guard. I killed them."

"What?" The man shrieked.

"Really? Well, I suppose you do have some pride, then."

Sheik grasped the hilt of Kumari, "This ends now."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru's face was as cold as ever.

The women in the tea house gasped. These demons, they feared, might kill them.

Claws were dodged by a sword hitting the wood of the wall, a whip of light barely cutting through the flesh of a Sheikah. Needles were thrown, landing centimeters from a dog demon's skull.

The man desperately ran for the torch in the house, and knocked it over. Flames engulfed the building, smoke intoxicating the two demons.

The man escaped from the house along with the women who worked there. But the battle continued. The fierce flames matched the color of Sheik's eyes, and he was constantly avoiding Sesshomaru's claws. Kumari sliced through the air, barely slicing Sesshomaru. However, the pungent scent of smoke was making them woozy. Their movement slowed, and Sheik blacked out. Sesshomaru's legs became uneasy, and he fell to the floor, the fire becoming closer by each passing second…

**xXx**

Sheik's eyes slowly opened, his vision blurry at first. Where the hell was he? Wait, wasn't he in a burning building before, fighting with Sesshomaru?

His feet and arms were tied in some sort of glowing chains, and he was hanging from the ceiling. The tried to brake free, but when he struggled, the chains only became tighter. Her turned to see Sesshomaru glaring with such hate it made him shiver, although that gaze was on someone in front of them. The leader of the Higarsona clan.

"Well, we finally caught you two!" The leader stated, "Well, if it isn't the dog demon of the west's son! My, my! What a surprise! Although I don't recognize this other demon… Hm, must be a lesser one wanting to take the throne…"

"Damn you…" Sheik muttered.

"Well, you talk big," The leader taunted, "Let's see how big you talk when you're executed tomorrow."

"You honestly think these can hold _me?"_ Sesshomaru's expression darkened, each word dripping out like poison.

"These chains where made from a powerful priestess to hold unruly demons. Perhaps you have heard of her… Midoriko."

_'Midoriko?'_ Sheik thought, then glanced at Sesshomaru. His expression wasn't fazed at all, but he simply raised a brow.

"Chains made by a human…" Sesshomaru trailed off, "Could only hold a human. So what makes you think these can hold _me?_"

"Well, then try to brake them if you can," The man had a smug smile, "They'll just constrict on your legs and wrists until they cut through your flesh and bone…"

He could get out of these chains if he used Kumari. Sheik's eyes scanned the room, but his blade was nowhere to be seen. _'Damn it.'_ He thought to himself.

But maybe… He could confuse them into thinking he escaped. Yes, he'd just simply turn invisible and they'd search the place, leaving only himself and Sesshomaru in the dungeon-like room. He looked around the room once more, seeing if there was anything that could prevent this from working.

He sighed. It was now or never.

He blinked. So far, so good. The leader was too absorbed in taunting Sesshomaru to notice his 'disappearance.'

"It seems as though we can leave now, men. These two aren't going anywhere," The leader stated, satisfied at his accomplishment.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to Sheik. Clever, very clever indeed. He could smell that the strange demon was still chained, but the humans wouldn't have the slightest clue.

"Hmp. What makes you so sure about that?" Sesshomaru questioned.

The leader, still gloating, looked amused. But his amusement turned to sheer horror when he saw the 'missing' Sheikah.

"He…he ESCAPED? But how?" The leader looked frantic, "Get all the troops to search the grounds for that demon…NOW!"

His men and himself ran out of the room, out to search for the escapee.

Sesshomaru raised a brow, his expression aloof, "What's next in your master plan?" Sarcasm clear in his voice.

**"…"**

"Don't tell me you didn't think past this?"

"Well, what do you suppose we do, then?"

Sesshomaru sighed. Poison dripped from his claws onto the chains, but nothing happened. He cursed under his breath.

Sheik sighed. Maybe there was a chance he could escape the next morning. He became visible once more, looking to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Go ahead and sleep. I needn't to."

He slightly shrugged his shoulders. What did he have to loose?

**xXx**

_(Meanwhile, at the castle in Hyrule…)_

It would only be moments now, and the King would appear. Riko looked for Sheik or his sister and mother, but they weren't anywhere. They were always punctual, and were never late. Well, from what he could remember.

The strange thing was, this sudden summon was quite strange. There would always be a week's notice at the least before anyone, yet all the Sheikahs, were summoned at the castle for any reason. Maybe…they'd say the age requirement to serve the family would be sooner! Oh, how Riko hoped for that.

Everyone was chatting, talking about this event.

Vera, a Sheikah cook for the royal family, stood by Drake who was about to be assigned to a position the same day Sheik was to be. Riko eavesdropped a bit to hear what they were talking about.

Vera looked worried, "But I'm certain it's true!"

Drake had a questioned look, "Why would they even think about doing that? We've served them for centuries!"

"I'm telling you! I heard Miss Impa talking of it! She would never lie!"

"Are you positive?"

"I am certain about it! Just be ready, I don't want their plan to work!"

Drake sighed, "Fine, but this is crazy."

Riko wondered what they could've possibly meant. Was something terrible going to happen? He pushed the thoughts aside. The Hyrulian soldiers sounded the trumpets, and the king was sure to arrive soon.

All turned their heads to see the King of Hyrule walking down the blood red carpet. Everyone bowed as he made his way to his throne. Vera twitched, and Drake nudged her in the stomach. Everyone's attention was on the king.

"Your kind have served us for many, many years, and we wish to thank you for this," he began, "Rosemary, the brave Sheikah who sacrificed her life for our queen. Zephos, a spy who prevented the Gerudos from infiltrating the castle and capturing the princess Eliza many years ago. Of course, the list goes on. I have called you here today for a very special reason."

All Hyrulian knights and guards exited the room, a small door near the throne open for the king to exit through. But then there was a strange sound… It seemed as though the doors where being locked from the outside, no crack visible. _This didn't seem right…_

"Which is why I have been brought to this. I am afraid I have no other choice," he stated.

'_What?'_ Riko thought.

Vera's eyes widened, mouthing _'See what did I tell you!'_ to Drake.

There was silence, but it was clear that there was much confusion amongst the Sheikahs.

"But then, there were _**traitor**s_…"

This wasn't right at all.

"Amphithere…murdered seven Hyrulians after aiding the Gerudos. Herra, Galinda, and Yuna… set fire to the castle 50 years ago. Liponne and Saratyu… whose crimes are unspeakable. Even as of now I have heard of a rebellion at the Sheikah village. We have assembled many Hyrulian troops, knights, spies, generals, and so on. Which leaves Sheikahs to no use…"

Riko's eyes widened in fear.

"I am sorry, but I have been left no choice," the king stated, then walked out the door, which was sealed tightly.

The room had no windows, the doors were locked, and no one brought their weapons, for it was disrespectful to bring them to a summoning. Many were frantic, children huddled around their parents, and then that's when it came. Gargoyle statues spewed a purple smoke, clouding the roof with toxic air. Men searched for a way out, and it became even more chaotic. _'They are going to kill us all.'_

_'No!'_ Riko thought. He had to find a way out!

Sheik would've been able to find a way out, so why couldn't he? There were no visible ways to escape… Except through the gargoyle statues. The purple miasma continued to fill the throne room, reaching up to their thighs. He'd die for sure if he'd stay, but there was a chance he'd live if he went through the gargoyle.

It wasn't that high up, and Riko climbed the tapestry up to it. His hands grasped the gargoyle's base, and heaved his body inside. The room inside it was cramped, and Riko's eyes burned from the miasma, but he _had_ to escape!

The miasma became intoxicating, and his breathing became shallow. He was dying, there was no question about it. But then he heard a sound far off… A harp! Maybe Sheik was waiting on the outside for him! His vision was blurry, and his lungs ached terribly. A light shone at the end of the tunnel, and the garden of the castle was only a few feet away! He could make it! The music grew louder, and Riko was now only inches from the garden. His body fell onto the soft grass, but Sheik was nowhere to be seen.

It had all been his imagination.

No! He didn't want to die! He **wouldn't**!

Riko stared into the rows of tulips and roses, a rainbow of colors. The wind made the flowers sway gently. Riko smiled weakly. His teeth clenched, and pain shot through his entire being. His arms fell limp, and he slowly died in the carnations, the other Sheikahs already dead from the thick miasma in the throne room. Sheik was right. It was no honor to serve the family. But he learned it the hard way and had to pay for it with his life.

**xXx**

Din sighed, what was she to do _now?_ Those two had been dragged off by a group of men, and she'd heard that they were to be executed. What could she possibly _do?_

Without her body, she couldn't create fire and manipulate it to help them. Although she _could_ knock over a torch in the palace… Yes, it was the only way. But she'd have to get there before dawn!

The drums sounded, for it had been longer than she had thought._ 'I have to hurry!'_

Din flew as fast as her wings could carry her to the palace, before it was too late.

**xXx**

Great. It was dawn. Still in chains, Sheik and Sesshomaru sat on the ground, their eyes filled with anger and hate.

Many men stood a close distance from them, in case something went wrong, and two men, their swords drawn, stood by them.

"Any last requests?" The leader asked, a crocodile smile upon his face.

"Go to hell," Sesshomaru spat.

"Show proper respect and bow, you demon scum!" The leader demanded.

Silence…

"I said bow!"

"Never," Sheik replied.

"Fine, be that way," The man glanced over to the men with swords, "On my count!"

**xXx**

Din tipped over at least ten torches, casting the western wing of the palace a blaze. She flew out and hid in the bushed some 20 feet away from the execution. It was only a matter of time until they noticed the place on fire…

**xXx**

Sesshomaru slightly sniffed the air, "Smoke," He simply stated.

"What about smoke?"

Sheik smirked under his mask, "Can't you fools see that your palace is on fire?"

The man's head whipped around.

"Damn it! You did this, didn't you?"

"How could we in your 'unbreakable' chains?" Sesshomaru mocked.

The man's teeth gritted together.

"Hurry, put out the fire, you idiots!" He commanded.

Now was their chance.

Sheik rolled to Kumari, and grasped it, using it to be freed from the chains by becoming transparent, and the bindings fell to the ground, as if they were never holding a soul. He cut Sesshomaru's chains, and then the soldiers noticed their escape, their expressions terrified.

Sesshomaru slashed countless men with his claws, Sheik cutting through flesh with Kumari. Bodies lay on the soil, the palace burning and the leader standing in the middle of all this. Many men from the platoon were still escaping from the palace, but Sheik threw the needles at the leader's throat. The man fell on the ground, dead.

Sesshomaru simply leapt over the palace ground walls, and Sheik did the same, while Din desperately flew in their path, and they came to a halt.

"Wait! If **_I_** hadn't set that place on fire, you two wouldn't be here!" Din claimed.

"Your point is?" Sesshomaru questioned, his face showing annoyance.

"You two should be in debt to me!"

Sheik sighed, "Fine, but we'll have to flip a ruppee," He pulled a red stone from his pocket, scratching a star onto one side, "Tails, we help you find whatever you need to find, heads, we can get the hell out of this place and you'll have to do it alone."

Din gulped, "Fine, flip it already!"

Sheik flipped the ruppee, and it twirled in the air, slowly falling to the ground.

Tails.

'_Yeeeeeeees!' _Din said in her mind. She finally had a chance to find her body!

Sesshomaru growled softly in annoyance, and Sheik sighed. It was obvious that they were demons who had to stay true to their word.

"Look, there they are!" A man shouted some yards away.

Sesshomaru glanced at Din and Sheik, "Try to keep up."

Sesshomaru ran with a blinding speed, and Sheik followed with Din (Yes, as a fairy.) in his pack.

Something told her that this would be quite the road trip.


End file.
